User talk:Ereanor
Archive Oh my goodness, you're talk page is so clean looking!--Gigathrash 19:14, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Brand New User Page Premiere Yeah, I erased it cause it only had some comments about builds, wich no matters anymore in this Wiki. But then Rapta came along and reverted my wipe, "advising" me to make an Archive. I (obviously) took his ad-vice and here we are. PvEreanor 19:20, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Columned Userboxes Hey, I was wondering how you did your userboxes into 3 columns so they aren't just 1 big column like on my user page. If you could tell me, it would be greatly appreciated The Paintballer (T/ ) On Page format: Would you mind if I chose yours? I like it best. How would I go about giving credit? Also, how did you get your userboxes in...boxes? They are so neat and organized. That's what I'm looking for. The Paintballer (T/ ) My userpage is mostly inspired by Hyperion`'s and the users that he recongnizes in his Credits, especially Rapta. And that's what my Credits say. I guess you can do the same. PvEreanor 09:21, 4 August 2007 (CDT) wanna join my guild? im an officer, we are kurz, lik 200k faction, recently got kicked by our alliance =\ ign Tennessee Necro Tennessee 13:40, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Template for your userpage Hey m8, do you think I could make use of your amazing template for your userpage? If so, that would be very much appreciated. Leetness off the scale! Atlantis 18:17, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm also wondering if I could use it. If so, please get back to me. :) The bunny 04:21, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sure, just give credit. reanor 18:57, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ZOMG Hello, I am here to inform you that your so called "Signature" has been deemed exeptionally sweet as defined by The Signature Sweetness Scale (SSS). Because of this amazing feat, you have been cordially invited to my Sweet Sig contest (which has not, at the time of this writing, begun yet). Should you choose to accept this nomination, you will be highly honored and commemorated by all of the distinguished members of this society (included the exeptionally breath-taking, astonishing, miraculous, marvelous, spectactular, extraordinary, awe-inspiring, magnificent, stunning, beautiful, impressive, extravagant, mind-blowing, legendary, out-of-this-world, phenomenal, remarkable, striking, superb, terrific, top-drawer, unbelievable, wondrous perfection that is me). And if you win, you get a congratulations and a virtual pat on the back (jk). So basically, sweet sig, dude.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:49, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks a lot. BTW if I win the contest, all I ask for is a winner suserbox.' reanor' 17:53, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::Ok, although it might take some time get everything set up and ready. I'll let you know when I start it.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:02, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::IMPORTANT: This user has decided not to create the abovementioned contest. Reason:LAZINESS-- (Talk) ( ) 02:40, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::I never expected you to...lol reanor 02:42, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::lol, thanks a lot-- (Talk) ( ) 02:44, 21 October 2007 (UTC) mole M..m...m..ooooooooolllllleeeeee!!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 19:57, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't know what this discussion's about, but I want to chop off that mole and make some guaca-mole out of it! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 09:19, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::I saw your userpage now, and I get it! My first thought was on the money. Mole! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:22, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Picture Sorry, but the best I can give you is this, the pic that I link to on my Userpage...I don't give out my real picture to anyone. ;) You'll just have to use your...imagination! I do look like that, though obviously my eyes aren't red. (T/ ) 14:02, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :It was a joke, I wasn't serious about it, don't worry. reanor 16:00, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Umm... Why do i hav syphillis again?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:53, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :IDK, I just thought it'd be a fun addition. reanor 22:05, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::mmk, i thought so-- (Talk) ( ) 22:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) signature How ever did you figure out how tall and wide my signature was? And very nice userpage btw. --Shadowcrest 02:00, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Well, I just took a screenshot and then measured it:P reanor 11:56, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Choas/Entrophysic] As acute reader may see, both words are misspelt, this is intended. Onto more pressing issues: Moar show preview, less RC spam. Flechette 12:40, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :It's more common than you'd think :P (T/ ) 00:43, 17 November 2007 (UTC) | id-c = | info = Warning! This user is a Wikinoob and thus makes far too many minor edits due to abuse of the Trial and error method when Wikicoding.| info-c = }} reanor 01:27, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :O_o can I steal that one? :D -- -- (s)talkpage 21:10, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sure! :) reanor 21:11, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::: *superglue* -- -- (s)talkpage 21:12, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Category That really doesn't belong in the namespace. Use a "Whatlinkshere" instead, as exampled on the LAME template. (T/ ) 07:17, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Alright, everything's fixed. I added a deletion note to the category. reanor 16:19, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Piccy Nice mustache+Beard.-- igathrashTalk^ 04:29, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Ty :) reanor 04:58, 19 November 2007 (UTC) "This wiki hates itself" Huh? That's confuzzlin'-- (Talk) ( ) 03:06, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Believe me, I know. reanor 03:08, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well since you know, can you enlighten me a bit and explain teh sentence plz?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::You lived it. Too much policy enforcement, too much drama. Many users are just there because of the Game integration and Wikia, most ppl think the community sucks. reanor 03:28, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::: *Raises hand* The community really does suck. Too many anon vandalisers too.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:44, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Exactly why I haven't even bothered to reserve my account name over there. (T/ ) 04:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Just make an account and have a userbox that links here. At least, that's what I did. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:07, 4 December 2007 (UTC) As a response to your post in another user's talk page to which I have no connection to I agree completly. Zulu Inuoe 22:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :lol. reanor 01:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Links The ones at the bottom are pretty much impossible to read, seriously need to consider changing it.--Powersurge360 00:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) You said "Do I really have to explain to you why using GuildWiki's name to create a wiki the GuildWiki's community doesn't want is a violation of "You are valuable" against that community?" <- That implies the question is whether "using GuildWiki's name to create a wiki the GuildWiki's community doesn't want" breaks YAV or not, and that you think the question to the answer is yes. If that is not the question (or that the question is invalid), then I would've expected your response to Warwick to have been written differently. If Warwick took what you said out of context and asked an invalid question, then you have went along with it instead of pointing out the invalidity of the question, and my criticism would be on your going along with the invalidity of the question. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :GW:YAV says "you have the same responsibility to respect our traditions and guiding principles, just like everybody else", but I didn't even take it from there. I based what I said in the very name of the policy. Overwriting others opinion is telling them "you're not valuable" in the sense the policy understands it, that is, anyone's colaboration should be considered and respected by everyone. Doing a "Guildwikian action" like creating GuildWiki 2 should be done acording to GuildWiki's opinion, if it isn't, it's telling "you're no valuable" to everyone who holds that opinion, and in this case, it was our consensus that got violated. reanor 01:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think what PanSola is saying is this: the fact that even one user, such as Warwick or Alari, thinks there ought to be a GuildWiki2 (despite what the majority thinks), means that there is at least a little disagreement among "everyone". Remember that YAV is a two-way policy. Just as individuals need to respect the opinions of the majority, the majority needs to respect the opinions of individuals. I'll grant that this is a rather exceptional case, but it is equally wrong to "overwrite" the opinions of people like Warwick. A Wiki is not a democracy and it is not guided solely by majority rule, either. You can not make the claim that Warwick et al. have no contribution/collaboration, either, and therefore that makes their opinions invalid - for what makes you (or anyone else) the sole judge and arbiter? That is a community issue, and Warick et al. is as much a part of the community as anyone else. ::In any case, that's not to say that I necessarily side with you or PanSola or anyone on the issue. I'm just trying to provide clarification on policy. (T/ ) 05:42, 12 April 2008 (UTC) drive-by comment Regarding your comments of late: You are demonstrating a remarkable level of wisdom and maturity, rightly or wrongly, and I must say I am impressed. I for one am appreciative of your valuable imput to the discussions. (T/ ) 05:44, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot, I appreciate that :) reanor 15:39, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Wikiholic The link on your page leads to a blank page... May want to change it to Wikiholic. Captain Accurate, away! --Powersurge360 23:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Captain Acurate sic typoed on his edit summary. ;P 23:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Why do you mock the captain? 23:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was being ironic, hence "be fearful" an Engrish phrasing. Bait and catch, bait and catch, lol --Powersurge360 23:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nice cover. :O hehehe. 23:14, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I''' thought so. --Powersurge360 23:15, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Why didn't you just fix it yourself? reanor 02:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's your userpage and I'm scared of you.... You're so buff, and you could tie me in a knot. --Powersurge360 02:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join my beauty pagent!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:09, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Also, you missed the boob pics. HAHAHAHA FAIL. 03:13, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think I read something about your pic changing, I don't know what happened. Anyway, I spent my day working for the students strike at my university, so I don't regret it. reanor 03:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, how did that go? :] 20:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Fight teh power. — Warw/Wick 20:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's going :P reanor 20:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Eventage Hello, ages ago you signed my 'vague expression of interest for a community event' survey type thing. It has now been decided that the event will be a create-a-skill contest. Thus in an attempt to generate more interest, I am now spamming this template onto the talkpages of anyone who signed the original list. If you are still interested in joining then you can sign up here. Anyone reading this who didn't sign the original list is still welcome to join, the more entrants the better :) - (Talk/ ) Wet Wet, wet, wet.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:13, 23 April 2008 (UTC) : ? It's raining? Lost-Blue 02:14, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well I have an umbrella. --Shadowcrest 16:36, 23 April 2008 (UTC) i need you. also hiddentext. 23:52, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :World peace FTW? lol reanor 04:29, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Just answer the question Mr. South Carolina.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 04:34, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ereanor don't copy my answer )-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't, I'm better than that. reanor 04:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Orite Are you actually Che Guevara? 01:12, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm not that red. reanor 01:17, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::BTW, why are you striking?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 21:49, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::We are against problems we've had with our national student public transport pass, as well as the current education related laws. reanor 17:16, 1 May 2008 (UTC) you Can't have a mainspace article redirecting to your userpages :P --Shadowcrest 21:28, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :I had to manage a way to get rid of the red links. It's hard enough already to play with the over complicated templates this wiki works with. reanor 21:30, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::I... don't know how to fix the redlinks, honestly. I was going to say just use the code from Template:Skill box qr and modify it for what you need, but then I went and looked at it, and it scared me. I guess they're not doing any harm for the moment. --Shadowcrest 21:36, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::I've been there hahaha. It got really messy just to avoid making an article for every skill. reanor 21:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Archives Point reluctantly noted. '''— Powersurge360Violencia 04:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Good. reanor 04:11, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Please collect your userboxes there :)-- - (Talk/ ) 15:41, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ?? why isn't your name just martin? ShadyGuy 10:55, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Cuz in spanish it's Martín, otherwise you can't know how to pronounce it right. reanor 18:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Failing http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Randomtime&curid=139516&diff=1308039&oldid=1306962 Big. http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AVipermagi&diff=1308037&oldid=1307978 Time. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) LOL Repiting posts is too quick, the copy of the copy, you know...I need my own bot :( reanor 18:55, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :It was about the irony between the 2 fails. I have my user- and talkpage swapped, and you posted on my talk. RT has it the usual way and you posted on his userpage :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:59, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ouch Why are you so hostile towards me? I contribute where I have expertise, and answer questions on the talk pages. I rarely comment even on "social" pages, excepting for certain nights when I have nothing else to do. — Powersurge360Violencia 06:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :WHAT? reanor 06:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::You seem to shoot me relatively hostile comments like on Entrophy's talk page all the time. It doesn't matter whether or not you like me, I just was curious as to why. — Powersurge360Violencia 06:22, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::I thought that was directed to Entropy, who said she'd no longer be contributing... 06:24, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::If I misunderstood, I apologize, but I was going mostly from off-handed comments in the past that he's directed to me, and the fact that the indention implied he was talking to me. Again, I just was curious, that's all. — Powersurge360Violencia 06:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Re-reading seems to more concretely supports Maui's point, sorry to bother you with my paranoia. I mistook the comment by reading it as a veiled NPA (as they are so plentiful here) saying I rarely contribute and am a community leecher. Pardon me. — Powersurge360Violencia 06:29, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok... reanor 14:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) about the font of the image on your sig so... whats the font name? can I steal it to use it on mine(of course just if I like the outcome) (Talk to me) 20:12, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :There's no font, I made that "E". reanor 08:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Psychologist? Oh, can I call you Doctor now too? :) (T/ ) 20:37, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :No, I'm no doctor...yet. reanor 21:39, 25 November 2008 (UTC) signature wrap I just noticed on Entropy's talk that your signature can wrap so that the E remains at the end of the line and the "reanor" is wrapped to the next line. You would avoid this if you changed your signature to this: reanor Just a suggestion. :) --◄mendel► 09:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I've noticed that problem, thanks a lot for the fix :D reanor 00:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) It's been decades ...in Wiki-time. Anyway, I realize you dunno who I am or anyfink, but I miss you :( I always (well, nearly) smiled when reading a comment of yours. A F K When 12:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Personal stalker FTW? reanor 17:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC)